Warlock: Nature Patron
Your patron is an ancient spirit who embodies the natural cycle, in life, they might've been a powerful druid or priestess of nature. They manifest their power by influencing beasts, protecting forests, or empowering harvests. This being has a strong connection to the plants, animals and natural cycles of the land. Nature Patron Features: Expanded Spell List Your patron's connection with nature lets you choose from the druid class spell list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. Any spell learned in this way counts as a warlock spell for you. Nature's influence At 1st level, your patron bestows a certain aspect of nature of your choosing onto you, increasing your abilities in various ways. You gain either the Claws of a Hunter, the Resilience of a Redwood, or the Fury of the Earth. * Claws of the Hunter You gain the ability to transform your limbs. As a bonus action you sprout claws that do 1d4 + your Charisma modifier slashing damage. At 6th level, the damage die increases to a d6, and at 14th level, the damage die increases to a d8. If you gain the Pact of the Blade Class feature, your claws count as your pact weapon when it comes to any effects that would apply to them. * Fury of the Earth The Fury of the Earth boils deep inside you. As a bonus action, you may Expend a Warlock Spell Slot and unleash this fury for a minute. While you are channeling the Fury of the Earth, you gain the following benefits: The earth quakes in a 10 foot radius around you, making it difficult terrain. At 6th level, this expands to a 15 foot radius, and at 14th level, this expands again to a 30 foot radius. * Resilience of the Redwood You gain the resilience of a redwood tree. While you are not wearing armour, your skin has resistance to fire damage, and your unarmoured AC becomes 10 + either your Dexterity modifier or your Charisma modifier + your Proficiency bonus. Starting at 10th level, your skin becomes immune to Fire damage, and your insides gain resistance to fire damage. Forest's Speech At 6th level, you gain the ability to understand Druidic, and all beasts without aid of a spell. In addition, once per long rest, if you suspect somebody is lying, you may expend a Warlock spell slot to hear only the truth. Starting at 12th level, when you use this ability, you may share this ability to hear the truth to up to four other creatures when you use this ability. Mountain's Endurance Beginning at 10th level, your patron has imbued you with the unyielding fortitude of a mountain, bolstering the confidence of you and nearby allies. You have advantage on Constitution and Wisdom saving throws. Additionally, allies within a 10 foot radius of your location have advantage on Constitution saving throws. Nature's Vengeance At 14th level, when you drop to 0 hit points as a result of taking damage, you instead drop to 1 hit points and immediately cast Wrath of Nature spell without expending a spell slot or requiring material components. Additionally creatures you choose in a 60 ft. radius regain hitpoints equal to your warlock level + Charisma modifier. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. Category:Subclasses Category:Warlock